Power Rangers Mirror World
by Flamingolover
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the different diminsons around us? What would you say if I told you there are tons of portals hidden across the galaxy? What happens when a great evil finds one of those portals that lead to Earth? Can the new team of Power Rangers save protect the planet? Or will evil finally win?
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Mirror World.

prologue: Have you ever wondered how to get to different dimensions? Well there are portals hidden across the galaxy. What happens when a great evil finds a portal to Earth? Is there hope for Earth? Can the new team of Power Rangers protect Earth? Or will evil finally win?

Chapter 1: A new world.

"Mom! Have you seen my cellphone?" Asked 14 year old Allie Havelszky. Allie had long golden-brown hair, and had Hazel eyes. She was wearing her favorite pair of Pink converse with a pink-laced tank-top and a jean skirt.

"It's on the counter!" said her mom as she walked out of the kitchen. Allie went to the counter and grabbed her phone.

"Thanks mom, can Mariah spend the night? Pretty please? Her mom already said she could!" Begged Allie.

"Oh I guess, but you need to clean your room before she gets here." Mom said. Allie then went to her room. _I hate picking up my room. I'll just stuff everything under my bed._ Allie thought as she 'cleaned' her room. It has been fifteen minutes since Allie told her bestie that she was aloud to spend the night. _Ding-Dong_. The doorbell ranged.

"I'll get it Allie yelled as she ran towards the door. Standing in the doorway was a brunette with long hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow and purple shirt with her jean skirt and white converse that looks like the pair Harry Styles of OneDirection wears. In her arm was a rolled up sleeping bag, and a bookbag on her back.

"Hey Allie!" Said the brunette.

"Hey Mariah! Come in." Allie said as Mariah came in. The two girls went to Allie's bedroom. It was pink with purple and orange poka-dots.

"Allie, I think your obsessed with pink," Mariah joked as she put down her stuff. She then pick up a Pink Flamingo stuffed animal. "And Flamingos."

"I wouldn't say obsessed, besides, your one to talk, Mrs. Harold Edward Styles." Allie joked back, as she motioned Mariah's Harry-Styles-like-shoes.

"Hahaha, very funny!" Mariah said. The two buddies just hanged and joked around for what only seemed like seconds to them, but what was accutaly hours.

"Girls, its like 3 in the morning, could you two please go to bed." asked Allie's mom, who was wearing her purple pjs.

"Sure thing mom." Allie assured her mom. Her mom then walked back to bed. "Its 3 in the morning? Really? It doesn't seem that late. Well go get changed while I set up your bed." Mariah then grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom to change. When Mariah got out she found Allie in her bed, already in her pink zebra-stripped pj pants and black tank top. Mariah found her sleeping bag on the ground, she got in, and fell asleep.

It was probably an hour after the girls fell asleep. These creatures came through the mirror in Allie's room. They then looked around the room and then spotted what they were looking for, Allie. They quietly went up to her bed and picked her up. Allie then woke up startled and right before she could scream, one of the creatures put a rag over her mouth, she then passed out. The creatures carried Allie to her mirror, and walked through it.

* * *

Yes a new fanfic! Well I don't own Harry or 1Direction, If I did I would tell my buddy (And Harry lover) that I have him! And Mr. Liam Payne would sing to me everyday! =D Well thanks for reading! Please Review. Also check out my other Power Ranger story I made called Power Rangers Crash n' Burn. Byes!


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Mirror World.

Chapter 2: A New World Part 2.

Allie's POV.

"I don't care what you say master, I don't believe she is the one." Said an eerie voice in the distance. I was tied up in a cell. I have no clue where I am, or how I got here, all I can remember is that I was sleeping, then something grabbed me, then everything went black.

"Are you questioning me Lillin?" Asked what I think was the master. I also heard footsteps coming my way.

"No master, I was just," The one I presumed was Lillin was saying before he interrupted her.

"No what?" Asked the master. I heard the footsteps coming closer.

"Nothing master." Lillin said as two figures stepped in front of the cell I was in. One was a female with dark purple hair that was wrapped around in a bun. She was wearing a black cloak and way too much black lipstick. The other was a male. He was tall and dark, almost like a shadow. He had a white goatee and had claw-like finger nails.

"Master Zlogonje," The purple haired woman who I presume is Lillin, started. So the master's name is Zlogonje? What kind of name is that? "This is the girl you wanted." They both looked at me. Why did I have to have bed hair when I'm captured?

"Good, guards, bring little Miss Havelszky to the operation room at once." Zlogonje commanded. As if on cue these creatures wearing black and white uniforms came in my cell and dragged me to a room. The creatures had red scales. They also had claws and very sharp teeth.

"Don't worry ma'm, soon you won't feel a thing." Said one of the creatures to me with a lisp. I looked up at it.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, but it didn't answer. Instead the two creatures put me on a chair that you would sit on while you are at the dentists. Then Master Zlogonje walked in, caring what looked like a suit case.

"What's your name?" He asked. I just looked past him, not answering. "Of course Mrs. Havelszky, you know my name, so it only seems right if I know yours." He opened the case and placed this pink charm on the table beside my chair.

"You already know my names, then why do I need to tell you?" I asked staring at him. He laughed.

"Oh naive little girl, I want to make sure I have the right one." He said, grinning at me.

"Hey! I am not little!" I snapped back. That only made him laugh more. Then the pink charm he put down on table started to glow. I looked back and forth between him and the charm. He had an evil grin.

"Well Allie, I'm happy to report that you will be my prisoner." He said.

"Your prisoner? And how do you know my first name all of a sudden?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted the answer. He went over to the table and grabbed the charm, holding it in the air in front of me.

"This told me your name, Allie. This charm belongs to Allie, and since it glowed by you, that means your Allie." He explained. He then put it back down on the table and walked over to some more creatures. He told them something, then he came back to me.

"My creatures, or my Lizdrones, are going to take you to a much nicer cell." He said, as the Lizdrones came and unstrapped me from the chair. He started to walk through another door.

"Why are you keeping me alive then?" I asked him. He stopped, turned around, and stared into my soul.

"Because, if you are dead, then we would have to search for the next owner of the charm, which could take days, months, years even." He stated as he turned back around and walked out the door. The Lizdrones then lift me up and walked me down a hallway.

* * *

_Author's note:_There another chapter finished! Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed the last chapter.

Keep on reading and review!


	3. Chapter 3 A new Friend

Power Rangers Mirror World.

Chapter 3: A new friend.

Allie's POV.

How could I get from sleeping in my bed, to being held captive in a tiny room? I was taken to this small, dark, room by the Lizdrones. I think they are called Lizdrones because to me, they resemble lizards.

"Hello?" I jumped. Right behind me, in the shadows, was this dark figure.

"Um, hi. Are you held captive here too?" I asked, still trying to see who I was talking to. The figure stepped forward. In front of me was a girl. She had pale skin and long black hair. She was wearing black and purple rags. She also had light blue eyes.

"I'm Valire. I was just practicing my guitar when these weird creatures with scales came in a grabbed me. The next thing I knew I was sitting in this chair, with a dude pushing this gem thingy in my face. I've been locked in here ever since." Said Valire. She then went over to the corner of the room and sat down. I went over and sat beside her, stilling wearing my pjs.

"Well Valire, I'm Allie. I was brought here just the same and everything happened to me too, well except for the fact that I was sleeping, and I awoke in a cell." I said. She looked at me kind of funny. Then she laughed. "What?"

"That just explains why you are in your pajamas!" Valire said, still laughing. I started to laugh too. "Allie, how old are you?"

"I'm 14." I said hoarsely. Valire was shocked.

"Only 14? You don't look like your 14."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. So Valire, how old are you?" I asked.

"Well I'm 16." she said confidently.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." she replied.

"So Valire, you said you were practicing your guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm the lead guitarist in a band. Oh yeah, the only reason I'm in rags is because my clothes got torn up when I was in a fight with my last cellmate." She said, noticing I was looking at the rags. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when she said the last part. I got up.

"A fight? Oh now I don't want to be in here." I said running to the opposite side of the room. Valire got up and followed me, laughing.

"My last cellmate was a Zoodude. She wouldn't sleep on the bottom bunk of the bed we had to share. Her tentacles were always falling into my face." Valire said, as I turned to face her.

"A Zoodude?" I asked very confused. She looked at me.

"You don't know what a Zoodude is?" Valire asked me. I shook my head no. "A Zoodude is this alien from the planet Zooclude. Zoodudes have octopus-like tentacles as feet and two tube-like tentacles for arms. They don't really have a mouth, instead they have a snout like a pigs, but it is much longer and has only one hole. Through that hole, they can speak and breathe. Now, does that make any sense to you?"

"Yeah, it's just that I didn't know there were other living creatures besides those living on Earth in this Galaxy." I said, trying to take in all that Valire just explained.

"Earth? As in that planet that has all the non-talking animals and the selfish humans?" Valire asked. Wait, isn't she from Earth?

"Yeah, aren't you from Earth too?" I asked. Maybe she's an alien in disguise.

"No, wait, did you say you are from Earth? I'm from KO-35." Valire said. I gasped.

* * *

_Author's__ note_ Another chapter. I think I might update this one more than Crash&Burn. I don't own KO-35. Now obviously that's Andros, Karone, and Zhane's home world. Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy when ever I update again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: All because of a careless guard.

Valire's POV.

"No, wait, did you say you are from Earth? I'm from KO-35." I said. What was that noise I just heard? Was that a gasp? I looked at the strange young Caucasian. "Haven't you ever heard of KO-35?" I asked.

"N-No, I thought that only Earth had livable species." Allie answered, still shocked. Well did she think that we didn't exist?

"Excuse me. It's not MY fault that I'm from there. Besides you're one to talk, you Earthlings have polluted your planet." I snapped. It feels like my blood is boiling.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP YELLING AT ME? I MEAN SERIOUSLY!" Allie screamed as she ran over to the corner of our cell. I t sounds like she's crying. Maybe I was too harsh on her. I should apologize. No. What am I thinking? She was the one that yelled at me. She should be the one to apologize. I then went over to my bunk and fell asleep.

"Valire, wake up." I heard someone say, as that person shook me back and forth, trying to wake me. "I AM SERIOUS IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, YOU MIGHT DIE!" Okay, that's it. I opened my eyes to see Allie standing besides my bunk.

"Why do I have to get up?" I asked, while yawning.

"Because the Lizdrones just dropped off another person, this time it's a dude!" Allie said all excitingly. I got up and fallowed Allie as she went over to the cell door. "There!" She pointed. Across our room was another cell. In that cell was a tall Spanish-looking guy. He had tan skin and dark brown hair that was cut short. And from the looks of it, he was muscular. I could tell because he wasn't wearing a shirt, only blue sweatpants, and his biceps were like big!

"Hello, I am Alejandro, but you young ladies can call me Al." Al was saying in his Spanish accent." I was in my country of Spain, when these lizard like things came and brought me here,"

"And they brought you to this guy that brought a charm up to you," Allie started.

"It glowed and he had his Lizdrones, which are those lizard things, bring you here." I finished. Al looked at both of us, then laughed.

"Hahaha you crazy Americans know everything huh?" He said. Allie and I exchanged a look.

"Um Al, yeah, sorry to burst your bubble but I 'm not an American." I said.

"Hmmm, well one in Purple and Black, explain." He said as he sat down by his cell door.

"I have a name you know. I'm Valire, I'm 16 years old, from KO-35. This is Allie, she's 14 and American." I said as he nodded.

"I am Al. 17 years and Spanish, but you already knew that. Now, what's this KO-35?" He asked, completely calm.

"Well, KO-35 is my home planet. The people that are born on it have Telekinesis, the power to move objects with my mind." I explained. I then noticed a grin on his face. "What?"

"To prove you have telekinesis, move something!" He said as he got up and looked around for any unwanted guards. I then looked around for something to move, then I spot it.

"Do you mind taking off your shoe?" I asked as he took it off and placed it on the ground. I then concentrated really hard on the shoe. It then started to float up in the air. I looked at the expressions on both Allie's and Al's faces. That's when I noticed it. A guard was coming. I quickly dropped the shoe, which landed on Al's head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked before I head bobbed in the direction of the oncoming guard. We then scattered, Al laying on his bed pretending to be asleep, Allie curled up in the corner pretending to cry, while I just sat by the cell bars, watching the guard. That's when I saw something shinny move. The guard had keys that could open our cells! I then concentrated on the keys, the y started to lift in the air. Good thing the guard kept going straight. I got the keys and just left them in the spot they were at, not daring to move them in case the guard would hear the clinging of the keys. Once I couldn't see the guard, I had the keys fly over to our cell and unlock it. I tip-toed out, and unlocked Al's cell. We all then went and sneaked out of the cell rooms.

* * *

TaDa! now if my laptop would accurately work, I could of had this chapter up Sunday. But instead its slow, and has a cracked screen with a dead battery that needs to stay plugged in. Well either the next chapter is tomorrow or its next week. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Mirror World.

Chapter 5: Just Always Trust Your Gut.

Allie's POV.

We had just snuck out of our cells. Valire in front, because of her great eyesight and ability to find the guards; Al in the back, because if we run into any trouble, he could fight it off; and that leaves me, stuck in the middle. Forced to run the opposite way of the guards.

"Shssst, I think I hear something." Valire said, as we rounded the corner, crawling on the ground. That's when Valire came face-to-face with a dark haired teen. He had forest green eyes. He too, was wearing rags similar to her's. "Whoa, John? What are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Hey, look Val. I only came here because I noticed you were missing. I only miss you, that's all." Said John.

"So, who is up there Valire?" asked Al. Valire looked back and said.

"My Ex." Oooo burn. I looked back and forth between John and Valire. You know, they do sort of look like they would date, but my gut doesn't like this John guy.

"Well for now." John said, hoarsely.

"What was that?" Valire asked him, giving that stare that females normally do when they want to know something. Al squeezed through me to get to John and Valire, I guess he didn't want to miss this.

"Oh nothing." John said smirking. "Lets get out of here." I looked back, that s when I saw another hallway of cells. I quietly crawled towards that hallway, with no one watching. I then stood up and walked, taking a glimpse of each cell room. I stopped at the farthest one, on the right. Right in that cell was another teen, sitting quietly on the ground, looking in his lap.

"Hello?" I asked quickly. He, startled, looked up and blankly stared at me. "I'm Allie. Who are you?" The teen had dark blackish-brown hair; soft, brown eyes; and tan skin. He was in a silver and gold jump suit like suit.

"I-I'm Chism. Look, p-please don't hurt me." He sounded scared. There was something off about him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help." I assured him. He didn't look to convesnsed. But, he stood up. "Now, how do I get you out of here?" He pointed across from him. There, was the lab I was taken to. Where they strapped me up. I shivered at the thoughts.

"If he is the reason you are here, then you must try and get your charm. And hurry." Chism quietly said. I then started to walk towards the lab. When I got to it, there wasn't anyone there. I walked in and found a box on a self in there that had different charms, but which one is mine? Did I not pay enough attention to it to figure out which one is mine? Then I saw a glowing charm. I picked it up and placed it in my palm. That's when I heard it. Talking. I quickly placed the box back on the self, still keeping my charm in my hand, and hid under a table, where whoever, or whatever was coming couldn't see me.

"Well Lillin, we now have 5 out of the 6 rangers. We just need the red." What sounded like Master Z said. I then heard what sounded like the box of charms drop on the desk above me. "We have silver, the Puma. We have blue, the Cheeta. We have violet, the Penguin. We have yellow, the Horse. And pink, the flamingo. All we need now is to find out where red is, I know he has a name of." but before he could finish, I heard footsteps enter the room.

"Master, these captives have escaped." A voice said. I then heard two big thuds hit the ground. "There is one missing, she must of slipped away." I found a little hole in the desk, I looked through. That is what shocked me the most. Tow of the people I know, laying on the floor, and none other than him, standing right behind them, with an evil grin on his face. I should of trusted my gut.


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Mirror World.

Chapter 6: Betrayed.

Allie's POV.

I just sat there, motionless, shocked. Was a friendly face really able to do that?

"Master," Lillin was saying, "we need to find that girl." She turned and faced Master Z.

"You," Master Z said to the traitor that just walked in, " how could you let a little girl get away from you?"

"Very simple. All four of us were there, then when I was tricking them, she wasn't there. I suppose she talked to our friend in the cell there, and got away." He said. Ugh! I hate John! I can't bear to see my friends laying, tied up, like that. I need to do something. I looked down in my hand. The pink charm was still glowing.

"Hmmmm. Lillin, contact all the guards and tell them that whoever finds that girl will be awarded. We can't afford to lose that girl." Master Z instructed.

"Yes sir." Lillin said as she walked out of the room. Master Z opened the charm box and started digging in it. But he suddenly stopped.

"I know where she has been. Her charm is missing! If she is smart enough she could activate her powers! We NEED her, NOW!" Master Z screamed.

"I'll go inform Lillin." John said as he rushed out of the room. Powers? This little charm has powers? Hmm. I wonder how I could get them unlocked. But that doesn't matter. My friends are in trouble, and nobody is going to get in my way of helping them! Just then my charm started to glow brighter than it did before, it shined a light into my eyes, I could barely see.

I finally could see, but I wasn't under the desk anymore. Instead it looked like I was in some white room.

"Allie." This voice cried out. I looked all around, but there was nothing.

"Allie." It said again.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I yelled. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. There was nobody there. "Hello?" Just then, right in front of me, I saw what had touched me. It was a woman. She had long, golden-brown hair, and had Hazel eyes. She was wearing a long, pink and gold dress. When I looked at her, it reminded me of myself, but older.

"Allison Joy Havelszky, there is no time for questions. I am here to help you unlock your power." She said.

"Oh yeah? How?" I asked. She just smiled back. I then started to glow pink.

_I'm in a room. It is white just like the one I'm in now. "Allie. Nothing is important to you as your friends. You have a true heart." a voice said. I look down, my clothes have disappeared. In their place has become a pink dress-like shirt that ended like an inch below my finger tips, and under that was gold pants. My sleeves were gold, and at the end of my hands, were pink gloves that reached my elbows. I had pink boots, with a diagonal strip of gold, on as well. On my dress thingy was a gold M&W. The bottom of the M was in line with the top of the W. Then a pink helmet came on my head. I had another big M on the helmet. "Pink Mirror World Ranger!"_

I fell to the ground with a thud. I looked around. I was still in the room with the woman.

"Allie. I see you have witnessed what will happen once you unlock yours and the other's powers?" She asked smirking. I nodded. "Well, I can only help you with half of the unlocking. The rest, it's up to you."

"What do you mean? That doesn't matter, I need to help my friends." She then walked over to the end of the room. She turned towards me.

"Follow me then." She then turned back around and went through the wall. I just stood there, speechless. I quickly ran over towards that wall. I poked it, my finger went through. I then took a deep breath, and walked into the wall.

DUN, DUN, DUH! John is evil! Did you see that coming?!

R&R peeps! Luv yall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 How To Escape.

Al's POV.

I'm stuck here. Tied up. If only Valire could mind read as well as move stuff with her mind. If she did then she would know what I was thinking, 'Get us out if the ropes'. Ooo, here comes Lillin and those Lizdrones, as the girls say they are called.

"Master, we cannot find the girl." Said Lillin. Master Z threw his hands on the desk with anger. Maybe Allie was lucky that she snuck off. Last time I saw her was when I passed her to get to Val and John. Ugh, John. That two timing no good son of a.

"Well keep looking. You won't find her unless you do!" Master Z yelled, which sent Lillin and the Lizdrones rushing out of the room. Master Z then looked at us. "Maybe if I hurt you, it will send little Miss Havelszky to me."

"Mmmhmmmm" I said with a gag on my mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry what was that?" Z said as he came over and took the gag off my face.

"I said, 'What's a Havelszky?'" He just laughed. Seriously, I know that's Allie, I'm just stalling.

"You don't know what a Havelszky is?" He asked. I shocked my head no. "Well, when your friend comes back you're going to find out, but not in a good way." I didn't like the sound of that. He then walked over towards Valire. He pulled down her gag too.

"What do you think Valire?" He asked. She just smiled.

"I think, that John needs to learn how to tie up a person." She said, as Master Z's eyes grew wide. She then jumped up and back flipped over him. The ropes falling to the floor along with the process. She then looked at me, my ropes fell too. I got up and kicked Z in the chest, that sent him flying back. Val and I then ran out the door. Now we can get out of here. But first, we need to find Allie. I wonder where she is.

* * *

_A/N_ Yes, I know this is a short chapter but hey, I just want to show what was happening when Allie was...well how do I put it...under the desk, in the room they just left, "sleeping". (Shes not really sleeping btw). Don't worry, once I figure out what the next chapter of Crash n' Burn is going to be like I will update it. Until the, R&R my friends, R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys, Just wanted to get this out of the way- I don't own the song "St. Elmo's Fire. (Man in Motion.)" R&R! And enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Little Girl.

Allie's POV.

"Whoa. I just walked through a wall." I said as I came through the wall. The woman just smiled.

"Yes. I now want to know, do you recognize this place?" She asked. I looked around. I didn't even noticed where I am, I was too busy admiring the fact that I walked through a wall.

"Yeah." I walked around, looking at my surroundings. "I can't believe it! We are back at my place, yet it seems different." I said. She raised an eye brow.

"Really? How so?" She asked.

"Well for starters, there's trash all over the yards, our's and the neighbor's. For another, my tree is gone!" I then ran in the backyard, to where my tree was suppose to be.

"Your tree?"

"My tree, when I was little, I would climb up there, and stay up there forever. It had the best view of all the trees here." I admit I am sad that its gone, I mean I've had tons of great childhood memories up in that tree. Wait a second. I ran in the front yard.

"Yes, what else?" She asked me, something tells me she knows what is wrong, but wants me to find out for myself.

"There's fire marks, everywhere." I sat down. "How could this happen?" I then heard a familiar tune. I looked around. In the middle of the road, down ahead, sat a little girl with red pigtails.

"Hey, there's a girl down there." I said to the woman, but she was gone. I looked around for her but I didn't see her.

So I started to walk towards her, singing."But maybe sometime if you feel the pain, You'll find your all alone, everything has changed." As soon as I started singing she looked at me, surprised.

"Hi, I'm Allie. Are you okay?" I asked. She just looked at me. Her bright blue eyes starting back into mine.

"My mommy use to sing that song to me, then she would say that I'll never be alone, as long as she and daddy were here by my side." She said. I looked around again.

"Its one of my favorite songs. Now, where is your mommy and daddy." I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, and I'm scared." She said, as she came to me and gave me a hug, crying.

"Hey now, don't cry, everything is going to be fine. If you want, I'll help you find your parents." I offered. I need to help this little girl. If not me, then who? I don't see anyone around here at all.

"I'd like that." she answered as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Now," I said, un doing the hug, (Because I don't like people hugging me that much.), having her right in front of me. "What is your name?"

"Rosalina Marilee Hillman." She answered. Now that's a pretty name.

"Well Rosy, is it alright if I call you that?" I asked. She shoke her head yes. "Well Rosy, Let's go find your parents." I stood up and she came and took my hand, as we walked down the road.

* * *

**_A/N-_Hey! Its spirit week at my school so yesterday, I went to the 80's with "BIG" hair, today I went all Nerdy! Tomarrow is flip-flop day, so have to get the toes presentable, Thurs. Westernday partnas, Then Friday, dress up day, since theres a dance afterwards and all that crap... Well anyways don't forget to check out the poll on my profile, and have an awesome week.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pain.

Allie's POV.

Rosy and I walked down road after road. Looking for any signs of life, well human life that is. It was getting late. If we don't find somewhere to stay, well I don't want to know what would happen. Rosy then yawned and tugged on my sleeve. I looked down at her.

"Allie, I'm tired." She said, yawning again.

"Aww. Don't worry sweetie. We'll find somewhere to stay so."

"Promise?" She asked, holding out here pinky. I smiled.

"Promise." I answered, rapping my pinky into hers. We walked more, then I realized she was far behind me. So I stopped and turned around. "Do you want me to give you a piggy back ride?" She smiled and shook her head yes. So I kneeled down and she hopped on my back.

"Wow, you're so heavy!" I joked.

"I'm only 5!" she said, gasping. Now that made me laugh.

After an another hour or so, Rosy fell asleep. It was getting dark. I then saw a place where we could stay, a tree house. I walked over to it, woke up Rosy, then climbed up a ladder. Inside the tree house were just a few blankets, an old bag of potato chips, and other random junk. I made Rosy a bed, she was out really quickly. However I couldn't sleep, knowing that my friends are still in danger, Rosy's parents are nowhere to be found, Not to mention she's probably hungry. I can't give her old potato chips, she could get sick, then it would be all my fault, and I couldn't bare that.

That's when I heard it. I rushed to a window to see pairs of glowing eyes, snarls going with them. I stopped dead in my tracks. There was about 15 wolves out there, and by the sound of it, they were hungry too. What do I do? If I tell Rosy, she might freak and they can kill us. If I go down there to fight them off, I might die. Either way I'm going to die. So I looked around the room for something I could use to fight them off. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which just happened to be a toothbrush. So I grabbed something else. Yes, I grabbed a table leg. I then threw the toothbrush at the wolves while I got down to the ground. A few jumped at me, I swung the leg.

"Back! Back!" I yelled at them, trying to see if they would run off. They didn't. It seemed like the more I fought them, the more there was. "OH CRAP!" Another one just jumped over me. I hit three in a row, they ran off, whining. Two come and jump at me, I kick one into another, they too ran off. Other wolves noticed that, then they took off.

"Hm. That seems easier than I thought." I said, dusting off my hands.

"Allie!" I heard Rosy yell from the tree house.

"Stay in there sweetie. There was a pack of wolves over here and I don't want you to get hurt.

"But Allie." I then felt a pain leashed into my leg. I looked down, there was a wolf biting down on it, the more I tried to get it off, the better grip it got. I fell to my hands and knees. If I didn't do something quick, I might be a goner. I then saw the table leg right in front of me. I reached out for it, a light flashed, but then everything went black.

* * *

**_A/N- Hey guys, i know this was a short chapter and all, but the others are going to be longer. My internet wasn't working, otherwise this would of been posted like Friday._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Heather.

Al and Valire round about the corner. They were just running, with no clue where to go.

"So, tell me." Al said, his Spanish accent empathizing his words.

"Tell you what?" Valire asked. She stopped running and looked around for any trouble. Al stopped too.

"About how long you were waiting to escape." He said.

"Oh, that. Well I figured out I could move the ropes so I just waited for the time to be right, ya know? In case he would say anything that might help us." She answered, out of breathe from running.

"Uh oh. Do you hear that?" Al asked. Valire was silent. All they could hear were footsteps. Al grabbed Valire's arm and pulled her into the nearest room with him. The footsteps going pass.

"Dude! I could of done that myself!" Valire said, her face getting red. Al brushed up against the wall, a light turned on. Gasps heard around the room. Right in the middle of the room was a cage. And in the cage was a teenage girl, chained up to these sparking balls of metal. She looked up, for her head was facing down.

"Wh-whos there?" The blonde said, shakily. Al and Valire looked at each other then back at the teen.

"Well I'm Valire, this is Al. Who are you?" Valire asked her. The teen just stared at the two strangers, with her green eyes.

"I'm Heather. What day is it? How long have I been in here? Can you help me get out? Please!" Heather begged. '_Now this girl is insane...psychotic maybe.'_ Al thought.

"Whoa, slow down there. Okay to answer your questions, last time I recall it was September 9th, 2012. I don't know. We'll try." Al said. He and Valire walked around the cage. There was no way to get her out.

"Well? Do you think there's a way?" She asked the two strangers.

"I'm sure we can get you out." Valire said, lying through her teeth.

"No you don't." Heather said. Valire just looked at her funny. "I know that you guys know there's no way that you can see to get me out."

"B-but how." Valire was saying, before she got cut off by footsteps. She and Al ran and hid behind a pile of boxes in the corner. Just as they got behind the door opened. In walked Lillin and John, with Lizdrones guarding the inside and outside of the doorway.

"Ah Lillin! What pleasure do I owe thee? Oh and you brought a friend, how sweet." Heather said.

"Heather, it seems like we need your help. You see, we need you to read someone's mind for us, so we can find them." Lillin said, ignoring what Heather just said. Valire looked at Al.

"Did you hear that? Heather can read minds!" She whispered.

"Oh really? And why would I help you?" Heather asked.

"Hmm. Well, do you want us to hurt Chism?" Lillin asked, smirking evilly. That got Heather's attention.

"Don't you dare touch with him!" Heather cried. '_Chisim? I don't recall meeting a Chisim. He must be important to her._' though Al.

"Then help us." John said. Heather sigh.

"Give me the info." Heather said.

"Good girl. Allie Havelszky. Age 14. She has the Pink charm. She was last seen in her pjs about a few yards from Chism's cell." Lillin informed her." Now find her, Master's orders."

"They are going to get Allie!" Al whispered to Valire.

"Well let's just watch and see what happens."

Heather's eyes turned yellow, her head looking up at an angle. Her mind was traveling along the base. Searching for the pink charm._ 'Is that? Ah yes. She's passed out under the desk in the same room as...Master Z. Hmm. Let's see. Chism is fine, I saw him on the way in. Now, time to fade into Allie's mind.'_ And with that Heather slipped into Allie's mind.

* * *

**_A/N- Hey, another chapter! Here you guys met Heather. If you didn't catch on, she has Blonde hair, green eyes, and for some reason can read minds. Hmmm, I wonder why. ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. A Helping Hand.

Allie's POV.

Ow. My leg hurts. I tried to stand up, but I fell back down. My vision was a little bit blurry, so I couldn't see good, but I could feel blankets around me. I was in the tree house.

"Rosy? Rosy are you there?" I asked. Not sure if anyone was in the room or not.

"Allie! Here don't move." I heard Rosy say. She gave me what felt like a cup of water.

"Thanks, but right now I can't really see." I said. It felt like she took the water away.

"Probably a side effect of that bit on your leg. Its huge and gross!" Rosy said laughing. The bit. Yes It's all coming back to me. The wolves and the big fight. But I was down there...how am I up here?

"Rosy, last thing I remember is passing out on the ground, now it seems like I'm in the tree house. How'd a five year old girl like you carry me all the way up here?" I asked.

"Well, um, you see, um." She babbled. It seems like she doesn't want to tell me.

"Come on, we don't have all day." I said.

"Fine. I figured you'd find out sooner or later. Well you see, oh wait you can't see. You got bit and your vision is all messed up so you can't see." Rosy is stalling.

"Rosy." I said, giving her the stare.

"Oh yes, well my parents, they were Power Rangers. And well my dad had powers, but I don't know about my mom, seeing how if she did, she'd probably would of used it. Well my dad he could make people do whatever he wanted, but it would drain him, so he could barely use it. So since he could do that, I can shape-shift." She explained. Wow. So that's how.

"So you brought me up here by changing into...what?" I asked.

"A gorilla. I carried you on my back." She said. Okay, that makes more sense. I then heard a cracking noise.

"What was that?"I yelled.

"Probably the rain. Oh yeah I knew there was something I was going to tell you, Its raining. We can't travel in the rain because it's dangerous." Rosy said.

"Well if its thundering and lighting we'd be better off out there. The lighting could struck the tree and make it fall or catch on fire. We wouldn't find your parents for sure!" I said. But with the silence, I knew Rosy was sad. I could feel it. "Hey Rosy, I'm just joking. Of course we are going to find your parents. I promised, remember?" I held out my pinky. She then held out her's and we connected them. Then the tree house started to shake.

"What's going on?" Rosy asked, grabbing me in a hug-like hold.

"I don't know. I can barely see and my leg feels like cra- I mean hurts really bad." I said, correcting myself. I then noticed that Rosy seemed to have a hairy body.

"Grah!" Came a noise." Allie, I'm going to carry you down." Oh, Rosy must of changed. I felt around for what I think was her back and got on. Then I was lifted up and soon enough rain was hitting me. That's when this roar came.

"That better not be more wolves!" I said, worryingly.

"Don't worry," Rosy laughed. "That was only me. I changed into a cheetah. Now hold on tight, I'm going to run a find another place for us to rest at." It felt like I was in a car speeding in a race. Rain now pouring down on us. Rosy then slowed down, and came to a stop.

"What is it Rosy?" I asked. When is my vision coming back so I can see for myself?

"It looks like it's another person, Up ahead. I see a shadowy figure." Rosy said. She started to walk slowly. "I'm going to check it out."

"Hello?" Came a voice. A girl's voice.

"Hey, ya this is Rosy, and I am." But before I could finish she cut me off.

"Allie Havelszky. I know who you are." Said the voice. How'd she know my name? "Here Rosy, let me carry Allie, you can follow me to a place out of this rain." And with that I felt hands carrying me.

"My leg, it like hurts badly and like I can barely see, it's all blurry." I said. I then noticed the rain stopped. "Hey, we aren't outside anymore are we?" I was then placed down onto a soft, well what felt like a couch.

"Here, let me take a look at your leg. You're in your pjs." Said the stranger, as she rolled up my pj pant legs.

"Yah, it's kind of complicated." I said.

"Well, I knew that Val was in rags and Al in just plain blue sweats. But hey what do you expect if you're on board Master Z's ship." Whoa, whoa. How'd she know that? _Because Allie, I was on board too. _Wait, you're in my head! _Yes and no, I can read people's minds and talk through them too._ Okay, so if you were on board, then how'd you end up here? _Well I was ordered by Lillin and this werid guy in a suit to find you. Oh yeah, your friends, they escaped and are fine. They were trying to help me escape since I was chained up in a cage._

"That's just cruel!" I said out loud. I noticed it was quiet, too quiet."Where's Rosy?"

"Rosy? She went over on a pile of pillows and blankets and fell asleep." She said.

"Okay. Ow!" I screamed. But then remembered I should be quiet, Rosy's sleeping.

"Sorry, it's the bite on your leg. It might get infected. I'll go grab the first aid kit." She said, getting up. Man. Hopefully, when snap out of this, I don't have that bite mark anymore.

"I'm back. Here Allie, I grabbed you a bottle of water." She said, handing me a bottle.

"Thanks...You know what? I don't think I know your name." I said. She laughed.

"I'm Heather, Heather Slone." Heather said.

* * *

**_A/N- So Allie has met Heather. I wonder what is going to happen. Will Allie get her vision back to normal? Will I ever get to the part where they become rangers? Why am I asking these questions? Well I guess we'll find out next time I update! But for now, thanks for reading!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Key.

Master Z just walked into the room where Heather's chained up. She is still not fully there, for she is in Allie's mind.

"Has the girl found her yet?" Master Z asked impatiently

"No sir, and I'm afraid to say that we lost the other two as well." Lillin answered.

"What about Chism?"

"Chism is in his cell as we speak sir." John said, joining the conversation.

"Well I guess that's good, if he escapes then we say bye-bye to the teens that are hiding from us."

"Um sir." said a crusty voice from behind. Everyone turned around to see a green slimy monster in the door way. Gross smells filled the room.

"What is it Lewd?" Master Z asked. You could tell he was very annoyed.

"Well Master, I was just coming to report that the other charms in your lab were lighting up. Plus its feeding time and we are out of food." Answered Lewd.

"John, go with slimy over there and find some food." Lillin ordered John. John just mumbled something under his breath and walked out the door with Lewd.

"Lillin, I could of ordered you to go with Lewd instead." Master Z stated, annoyed from the fact that she was giving orders even though he was there.

"But Master, think about it. Would you want to go with that smelly thing?" Lillin argued back. Master Z shook his head.

"I guess you're right. Just let me do the ordering around here, understood?" Lillin nodded. "Good. Now tell me how long is this suppose to take?"

"I don't know. I thought she would be done by now... Oh no." Lillin then ran out the room, leaving Master Z confused, and Al and Valire even more confused.

"Everyone listen up!" Yelled Lillin's voice over a loudspeaker. "That pesky Heather has not only found Allie before any of you, but she also went into her mind! So you need to find Allie sooner than expected! Oh and one more thing, Master's lab is off limits, if anyone goes in there when they are not suppose to, then I will personally make sure that you are booted off this ship, am I understood?" Then everything went silent. Master Z walked up to Heather.

"So, that's what you're doing? You think that by helping that scrawny little runt, will help you escape? Well two can play that game." With that, he stormed out of the room, and headed towards the cells.

"Do you really think that Heather has found Allie?" Asked Valire.

"I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that we shouldn't be sitting here doing nothing." Al whispered back. Valire yawned. "You're tired aren't you?"

"Eh. Just a little bit I guess. But there's no way we can sleep. What if Master Z, or Lillin, or John, or something else comes in and find us sound asleep?" Al smiled. "What?"

"Well, I'm not tired. You can sleep, and I'll stand guard. What do you say?" Al offered.

"But there's no room for me to sleep. We are hiding behind boxes, and we both barley fit back here, let alone one of us sleeping." Valire stated, yawning again.

"Leave that to me."

"What do you mea." But before Valire could finish, Al brought here closer to him. She now was leaning against him, her back, on his stomach.

"There, now you can sleep. Don't worry, I will awake you if something happens."

"Okay, you win. Just try to stay awake." And with that, Valire closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Master Z walked up to one of the cells. The figure in the cell was in the corner, drawing something on the wall with a rock. Master Z grinned.

"Chism, my boy! It seems that Heather is a very stubborn person, is she not?" Chism stood up and walked to the cell bars. Face-to-face with Master Z.  
"You leave her out of this." He growled.

"Getting feisty now are we? Well that doesn't matter, because I have this." Master Z said, holding up a remote. Chism's eyes grew wide as he backed-up, stumbling to his bed.

"Yo-you wouldn't dare." Chism said.

"Oh would I?" He paced his finger on the biggest button on the remote. Electrical energy blasted all around Chism, as he fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Master Z just smiled, lost in the moment.

"Z!" Came a shout from behind. That snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked behind him to see a teen with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes, dressed up in a red uniform staring at him in shock. "You're going to kill him!" Master Z then realized what he was doing and took his finger off the button.

"Sorry, I was lost in the moment." He cleared his throat" Did you want something Parry?"

"Well sir, I was just going to tell you that we have found another portal. Do you want me to prepare troops?" Parry asked, still shocked that he almost watched his master kill an innocent person.

"Ah yes. Maybe my red ranger will be near that portal. Take down Squadron Y7 with you."

"Yes sir." Parry said, saluting him before he walked away to prepare his troops.

"Now Chism, where were we?" Chism just stared at him with disgust.

"We were at the part where you go and leave me and Heather alone." Chism said while he struggled getting off the ground.

"Hm, if I did that, then how am I suppose to get Allie back? I mean after all, you were the last to see her." Chism just stood there, no expression on his face. _'Allie should of been back by now, maybe I can stall to gain her some time.'_ He thought.

"Who's this, Allie you speak of?" Chism asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, the cameras I had placed in your cell proved that you saw her. Now tell me, WHERE IS SHE?"

"Calm down, I'm sure yelling like that is not good for your skin." Master Z reached out and grabbed Chism by his collar.

"If I didn't need you alive, I would of killed you months ago." Master Z threw Chism against a wall. "I'm going to find her one way, or another." He said, walking away. Chism smiled. He looked down at his hand. Inside it was a cell key.

* * *

**_A/N- Another chapter! I just wanta say thanks for reviewing and taking your time to read my story, it means alot!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Reunited.

"Heather!" Allie yelled. Her vision was getting a little bit better, but she couldn't make out some objects clearly.

"Coming!" Heather yelled back." I was helping Rosy with something. What do you need?"

"Well, I can almost see, which is great! But that also means that when it comes back I need to get going with Rosy. You see, I made a promise to her and that's one promise I don't want to break. It is kind of personal you know?" Allie said as she was standing up. Feeling around for anything that she might trip over, she began to walk towards where a window should of been. Since they have met Heather, Rosy and Allie have been staying with her in a small, where down shack.

"Yes, I understand. May I ask you, how long were you planning on keeping your powers hidden?" Heather asked. Allie was speechless. "You do have them now, right?"

"I honestly have no clue what you are talking about." Allie said, trying to find the words.

"Oh. Well let me put it this way, with the ranger powers, come other powers as well. You see, because of my ranger powers I can now read minds and talk through them. But don't worry, I don't like to dig through other's minds without permission." Heather said, trying to explain the best she could.

"So then, what would you say I have, and when would I get mine?" Allie asked, curiously.

"Well, when your charm glowed, what happened?"

"Well, it brought me to a strange white room. And after I talked to this lady, she brought me here, and I met Rosy, was a in a wolf fight, and met you."

"How did you get here?"

"We phased...Wait! Are you saying I can phase?" Allie asked excitedly. Heather just nodded. "That is like frickin awesome! I can sneak out of my room whenever I want...wait, how'd you get your powers?"

"Well, when I was forced to hold my charm, it brought me to a tree house that could walk. There was another in there, He said his name was Andrew, Andrew Ford. Well the tree house was on a rampage. We kept telling it to stop but it wouldn't listen, we both tried tons of different things to get it to stop, but it wouldn't. So I screamed really loud in my mind to stop, and it did. I saved all those innocent people it could of killed."

"Question, so then how do I phase here?" Allie asked. "I mean like I've tried just to see what would happen, and why did my charm bring me here?"

"The only person that knows how or why is you, and you alone." Heather said, getting up. "Now, how's your vision?"

"It is getting a little better. Since you have been here, have you seen anyone else around"

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing. Can you at least see?"

"Yeah, like sometimes it is normal, then goes back to blurry. Like I can see, but the objects are a little bit fuzzy."

"Well at least it is improving, do you want to head out after break feast tomorrow?" Heather asked.

"Where to?" Allie asked confused.

"To help Rosy, remember. What you didn't think I would just leave the two of you? And where would I go? As soon as I leave your mind, I'm in big trouble."

"Oh, we'll have to get some food and water at least, and then we search for civilization." Allie said as she walked over to a table and grabbed a little backpack that was under it.

"We can bring what we have and carry it in there." Heather added, pointing to the bag.

"Allie, Heather, what are you guys doing?" Asked Rosy as she came into the shack.

"We, Rosy, are planning on leaving tomorrow morning in search of your family." Allie said. Rosy smiled.

"And when we find mommy and daddy, they can thank you two for bringing their little girl back to them!" Rosy said, excitedly.

"Yup, they get their 5 year old daughter back because two brave girls, 14 and 16 years old, were stupid enough to walk without protection in dangerous lands. Where anything, could happen." Heather said. Rosy pulled the two older girls into a group hug.

* * *

The girls ate break feast. Heather found bananas the other day so the girls ate that. Once they were done, they packed up food and supplies and were off.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Asked Rosy.

"Rosy, we have only been walking for five minutes, and no, I don't know. I guess we just go until we see others." Said Allie. They walked around for hours. When it got dark, they made a fire with whatever they could find. They set up blankets they packed so they could sleep. The next morning they ate and were off again. It might of seemed like days, but it was only hours.

"Do you see that?" Asked Heather.

"See what?" Asked Rosy.

"It looks like...a river!" Said Allie. The girls then ran off towards the water. When they reached the water they found little huts. As they walked around the small village of huts, people that were dirty, dressed in rags came out and watched the new arrivals.

"It seems so sad." Allie said. Heather looked at her.

"How?"

"To think, they have probably been living like this for years. Starving, not bathing."

"Eww. Not bathing? I don't know how they could of put up with that." Said Heather. Allie stopped while Heather carried on walking with Rosy.

'Have they really been living like this? And why does all of a sudden, Heather seem like this?' Allie thought as she looked around. She walked in a different direction then she was originally heading. She looked around, at the people, they were practically skin and bones. She stopped when she saw one of them that looked the oldest. He has a long gray beard and wore similar rags but his were different, they had a striped of pink in the middle.

"Hello sir, I am Allie, I was wondering if you could help me and my friends." Allie said.

"Hello Allie, I am Chief Wako. What do you need?" Asked Chief Wako.

"Well, originally, I promised Rosy that I will help her find her parents," She was saying before he caught her off.

"Rosy Hillman? Her father is here. Bring her to the western side of the village." He said, then he walked away. Allie went to find Heather and Rosy.

"Allie, Allie, there you are. I was looking for you." Rosy said as soon as Allie found them.

"Well I have a surprise for you, follow me." Allie replied. She brought Rosy and Heather to the western side like she was told. They came to a tent. Chief Wako was standing outside.

"Allie, Rosy, and other." He began, Heather pouting since he didn't know her name. "He is waiting for you in here." He opened the tent's flap. The girls walked in.

"Rosy!" Said this man with red hair. He wore red rags similar to the others in the village.

"Daddy!" Yelled Rosy as she ran up to the man in a big hug. "Daddy, I want you to meet my new friends, this is Heather and this is."

"Allie. It has been years since you looked that young." Said Rosy's dad, who was smiling. It took Allie a few seconds till she recognized him.

"James? You are so, old?" She said as she ran an gave him a hug too.

"Well I am forty so I guess you can say that." He said, kissing her head.

"Did I miss anything?" Asked Heather.

"Heather, this is James, James this is Heather. James is one of my friends. But what I don't understand is how you are like this, I mean like the last time I saw you, you were fifteen."

"Well, this is the future. Well, sort of. This one group of power rangers they went missing so the world got taken over. But it doesn't have to be this way, since you guys are going to do your best in your battles, no matter what." He said.

"Then why am I here? I was hiding, then this kid said I need to get my power charm, and now I'm here in my mind." Allie said.

"Well, you need to make matters right. You have brought Rosy back to us, that was one thing, now there is another right you need to do." Said a woman from the shadows. She stepped out to reveal the mysterious woman that Allie was with earlier before she found Rosy.

"You, your Rosy's mom, and you had her there so I would find her, that would eventually lead me here." Said Allie.

"Yes all you say is true. But now you can make a difference."

"And what would that be?" Allie asked.

"What does your heart say?" James asked her."Close your eyes and think." She closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"My heart says, I need to help." Allie opened her eyes.

"Help with what?" Asked the woman.

"Help, with the village people. It makes me sad to see them this way. There has to be something I can do." Allie said.

"Allie, look!" Said Heather. Allie looked around her. She was glowing this bright pink.

"I-I feel energy, power, strength." She said. Then she opened her eyes, to find that she was back under the table, in the lab.

* * *

_**A/N-Finally! I have finished that chapter! So Allie is finally back in present time! And we will see what happens! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, or favored this story!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Found.

Allie looked through the peek hole. _'No one around, looks like I can escape, but first.'_ Allie gets out and walks to the charm box. She takes it off the self and places it on the ground, she then looks for other charms that are similar to the one in her hand. _'Okay, what am I looking for, and how do I know which are the right ones?'_ She saw one of the charms start to glow like hers did. _'One down, four to go.'_ Two more started to glow, she reached down and grabbed them, placing them in her pj pants pocket. _'Okay, I have three, now I need two more.'_ Allie looked and looked, but she couldn't find the last two.

"Master, we will find her, don't you worry." Came Lillin's voice in the distance. _'I will just have to make do with what I have.'_ Allie then put the charm box back on the shelf and walked to the farthest wall from the door. _'They are getting closer, I guess I can try phasing now.'_ Allie closed her eyes and breathed in and out, she put her hand on the wall lightly. It did not stop on anything. She opened her eyes and smile. She then stepped fully into the wall, and as she did so, Lillin and Master Z walking into his lab. _'That was a close one, I have to find the others. But first, a friend is waiting for me.'_

Master Z and Lillin walked into his lab. Master Z sat at his desk while Lillin walked over to look at all the different 'How To Make Monsters' books he had on his shelf.

"Master," She said. He looked up at her. "The box, it has been moved!" Master Z shot straight up and almost ran to her. Sure enough, the charm box was slanted.

"She was here. She probably just left a few seconds ago, call John in here, now." Master Z said as he went over to the monster pictures in the 'Monster Mania' book laying on his desk.

"John, get your butt in here now!" Yelled Lillin's voice over the speakers. Chism was sitting in his cell, waiting for the right moment. He heard footsteps, yet they were softer than most of them he has heard.

"Chism." Whispered a voice. He looked outside his cell, no one. "Chism, it's me."

"Allie, where are you?" He asked Allie. He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped in the air from fright. He looked behind him, there was Allie.

"Chism, I have the charms, well most of them, I couldn't find two of them." She said.

"That's fine, here I need you to help me with this."

"Help you with what?" She asked, he pulled down his shirt collar, revealing a robotic collar.

"This, it is a shock collar, I need you to short circuit it out, using your phasing powers so I can get out of here." He said. Allie put her right hand threw it, and somewhat threw his neck too. The flashy little lights on it went dead, and it then popped off his neck, heading for the floor. Chism noticed that and reached out for it and caught it.

"That was close, now, do I have to phase us both out of here?" She asked, he nodded. "Well then, come on." She grabbed his arm, looping them together, as she phased out of the cell. "Now, where too?"

"Now, we go to the others." He said, as he un did his arm from hers and walked off, leaving Allie behind. _'What is with everybody? You think you know them, then they go and do something you wouldn't expect them to do.'_ She thought as she tried to catch up.

Sirens were going off. In Heather's 'prison' Valire wakes up and looks around. Al is sleeping...with his arm around her? _'Wait, he is sleeping, and I was sleeping, and that means...Oh wow, okay then.'_

"Al, Al wake up!" She said, while she shake him back and forth. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Moring beautiful, I would like some eggs and bacon please." Said the Spanish guy, not realizing where he was, or what he was doing.

"Uh what did you just say?" She asked. He then sat straight up.

"This isn't my bed." He said, confused.

"No, but I was sleeping, and you was suppose to be keeping guard." She said.

"I must of dozed off. I'm sorry. Wait, there is barely any room here, then how were we both sleeping at the same time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Valire started to blush.

"Well, we were, we were um, it is quite easy to explain. You see we were." But before she could finish, someone cut her off.

"Heather!" Said a voice. Al and Valire got up to see what was going on. When they did, they realized they were not by themselves anymore. In the room was a teen who had dark blackish-brown hair; soft, brown eyes; and tan skin. He was in a silver and gold jump suit. Right beside him was a girl with long golden-brown hair, and had Hazel eyes. She was in pink pjs pants and a black tank top.

"Allie!" Valire said as she ran over to her. Allie looked over where she heard her name get called.

"Al! Valire! I was just going to find you." She said. Al and Valire then stood beside Allie and the other teen. "Oh yeah, this is Chism."

"So your Chism? Nice to meet you." Said Al. He took out his hand, Chism looked at it, hesitant at first then took it and shoked it.

"Like wise. Heather! Wake up!" Chism said, as he walked even closer to her cage. Allie walked beside him.

"Ready?" She asked as she held out her arm again. He took it and nodded. Allie closed her eyes and walked forward, phasing her and Chism through the cage.

"Thanks, Hold her like I showed you." He said as they walked to Heather's body. Chism looks at the sparking balls of metal, then grabs something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Asked Valire.

"It is a key." Chism said. He then puts the key in a hole in one of the metal balls. It popped off, but didn't hit the ground, Chism looked around and saw Valire placing her hands on her head.

"She has telekinesis." Said Al, who noticed the puzzled look on his face. Chism went back to what he was doing. He placed the key in the next one, it too didn't touch the ground. He did the same thing to the last two balls. Heather fell, but he and Allie caught her. Allie then brought both Heather and Chism through the cage, and to the others.

"Wh-what happened?" Asked Heather, who had just woken up. Chism smiled.

"Allie helped me escape then I freed your feet and arms from the metal balls." He said. She looked up at the others by her.

"So, Allie, you mastered it already?" Heather asked. Valire and Al looked at Allie.

"Well I wouldn't say mastered, but I have practiced since I got back here." Allie said.

"Okay, if you guys don't mind, can I get some help understanding what is going on?" asked Al. Valire just smiled at him.

"Well, when we ran into John, I crawled away, cause I saw Chism, so he said that I need to go to the lab and get the charms. Well I got mine, then Master Z came so I hid under the desk. Then once you guys were brought in, my charm glowed and I blacked out." Allie started.

"Then once she blacked out, she meet a mysterious woman, who led her through a wall. Then she promised a little girl to help her find her family. Then I found them, since I was black mailed in finding Allie, so we both helped the girl find her family and ended back here." Said Heather.

"And while they were in Allie's head, I got the key that would unlock the balls from pick-pocketing Master Z. Then we got Heather freed, and came and hid in here. Where ever here is." Said Chism, finishing the explanation.

"That makes since now. So now what? Do we just stay here and do nothing or what?" Asked Al.

"Wait, I forgot! When Master Z was electrifying me." Chism said, Heather's eyes got big. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Well he was stopped by one of his uniformed men, and he was preparing troops, they are going to attack any time now!" Chism then looked around at the faces he saw from the others.

"You know, I never really heard you talk that much before." Said Heather, laughing. Valire walked up to her.

"Didn't you just hear what he said? He said they were going to attack! That means people are in danger, and you laugh at that?" Valire said.

"You know what? I don't like you talking back to me, I'm obviously older, so you should stop your talking." Heather said, getting up and going in Valire's face. Al walked over and pulled Heather away from Valire.

"What was that about? She is right Heather, we are going to do something, so any ideas?" He said, getting Valire faraway from Heather as possible.  
"Well, I think we should use the charms, Allie, can you please give them to me?" Chism said. Allie walked over to him, handing the charms to him. He walked in front of Valire.

"Valire, you are the Violet Ranger, you also have the Penguin Zord." He handed Valire a Violet charm. He then walked inform of Al. "Al, you are the Blue Ranger, you also have the Cheetah Zord." He handed Al a blue charm. He walked over to Allie." Allie, you already know that you are the Pink Ranger, so that means you also have the Flamingo Zord." He gave her the pink charm.

"So, what does that make you two?" Asked Valire. Before Chism could answer, Heather spoke up.

"Well, Chism over there is the Silver Ranger and has the Puma Zord, while I am the Yellow Ranger with a Horse Zord." She said, glaring at Valire.

"So then that leaves the all mighty red, who is he?" Asked Allie.

"So you don't know either?" Asked Chism.

"Nope, all I know is that Lillin and Master Z know his name, first or last, I don't know which." Allie said.

"Well then, Allie, it is time for us to go into stealth mood. Valire, Al, and Heather, stay put got it?" Chism said, they all nodded. And with that, he disappeared and Allie phased through the back wall.

"Now, I suppose I can help you guys with those, all you need to do is just believe, and think of something important." Heather said. Al and Valire both closed their eyes. They heard clapping so they opened their eyes, their charms were glowing. "Good, now it is time to learn of your powers."

Allie ran around a corner so she wouldn't get seen, but she wasn't watching where she was going and slide on some goo that was laying on the ground. _'Great, now I need to change out of my pjs.'_ Allie thought as she found goo all over the pant legs. She saw what looked like a uniform closet, so she phased in there and changed into a pink uniform. _'Hopefully this will help me blend in.'_ She heard footsteps and didn't want to take any chances. But she was too busy looking behind her that she didn't see the teen with shaggy brown hair in a uniform till it was too late.

"I am like so sorry sir." She said, getting up and trying not to make eye contact with him. But that was too hard since he had the prettiest bright blue eyes she has ever seen.

"No, no, it was my fault, I didn't see you there. I am Parry." He said, getting up and holding out his hand.

"All- my friends call me Joy." Allie said, taking his hand. _'That was a close one.'_ she thought.

"Well, Joy, are you coming?" Asked Parry.

"Going where?" She asked.

"Your uniform, it says you are part of Squadron Y7, and they are going with me through the portal. So are you coming?" He asked again.

"Yes. Let me go drop off something first." She said.

"Okay, just meet me at level -3, window 1, got it?" He said, walking away.

"Got it." Allie assured him. With his back against her, she pulled out her charm, it was glowing pink, with red in the middle. _'Found him.'_ She put the charm back in a pocket and started to walk in the direction Parry went.

* * *

**_A/N- I'm pretty sure since you are all smart people that you have figured out who the red anger is right? I hope so, other wise, I see humanity declining. Well thanks for reading and reviewing. Until next time. Oh and in case I don't update next week, (Since the 8th graders are going to D.C. And I'm stuck going to school, I'll probably be too lazy to type.) I just want to say, Happy Halloween! BWWWAAAHHH!=D_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter:15. Truth? Or Lies?

"Squadron Y7, are you ready to go through the portal and check out the scenery?" Parry asked the squadron.

"Yes sir!" They replied, saluting him. They all walked and got guns and weapons out of the storage room.

"Then, we shall go." He stepped through the portal that was behind him. The troopers came behind. Leaving one trooper in pink by herself.

"This is risky, but I have to go." She said out loud, then she took a big step and walked through the portal.

* * *

Chism teleported under the desk Allie used to be under in Master Z's lab. He was watching Master Z and Lillin discuses about the red ranger. He smiled. _"I am going to find out who the red ranger is, and Allie won't."_

"Master, we need to find this Rock person." Lillin said.

"What is the last name?" Master Z asked. Lillin sighed.

"That is the last name. We don't know the first or what gender it is. We better start looking all over again." She said.

"Then I want you to search every inch of the galaxy. Computer Model 723." Master Z said. A computer screen appeared out of now where, in the middle of the room, a small desk with a seat also appeared. Lillin sat down in the seat and started to type on the keyboard that just flipped open on the small desk.

"Rock, Parry. It says he was last seen in Petropolis, Brazil. But he hasn't been seen in over three years. His dad failed a missing person report, with no luck." Lillin said as she pulled up information on the screen. _'Parry, Parry. Why does that name sound so familiar. Oh no! Parry is on board!'_ Chism said to himself.

"Parry. So he has been under our noses all this time. Lillin call Parry here, immediately." Master Z said.

"Um, sir, he is the one you sent to lead Squadron Y7 through the new portal." Lillin informed.

"Well then, when that Squadron comes back, call him here." And with that, Master Z stormed out of the room.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Lillin said out loud, as she continued typing. _'I need to tell Allie what I have learned. And, get to the Squad before Parry is called here.'_ Chism then teleported out of the room.

* * *

"Don't leave any rock unturned! Got it?" Parry screamed at the Squad, as soon as they all gathered up. They were standing on a grey, rocky planet, that had the remains of buildings all around.

"Sir, yes Sir!" They all yelled back.

"I am going to split you guys up. Group blue, I want you to go that way." Parry commanded, pointing to the North of where they were standing. A group of people in blue uniforms then walked the way he was pointing. "Group Yellow, go East." A group of yellow uniformed people walked off to the East. "Group Black, head West." A group of black uniformed troops head West. Everyone was gone, everyone that is, except Parry and a troop in a pink uniform.

"Um, sir, what about me?" She asked.

"Joy, you shall come with me, we are going to the South." Parry said, he then went off. Leaving Allie by herself, again. _'Us being alone, is going to make my job even easier.'_ Allie thought as she followed him.

"So, what are we looking for?" Allie asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"What we normally look for, any sign of life, so we can inform Master Z about the inhabitants of the planet. You know, he is very interested in that kind of stuff." Parry said.

"Really? Cause it seems like he just uses others to get what he wants. Also, he will probably try to kill the inhabitants of this planet." Allie said. Parry stopped walking, Allie continued, until she saw he wasn't beside her anymore, she looked back.

"You shouldn't talk trash about Master Zlogonje, he is the kindest, whatever he is!" Parry yelled, tears trying to escape his eyes, but he held them in, barley.

"Why shouldn't I? The only reason I am here is because he had me kidnapped from my bed!" Allie screamed back, tears streaming down her face. Parry looked shocked by this.

"No one, but Master Zlogonje has yelled at me like that, in over three years."

"Well what I said is the truth. He locked my friends and I all up, and he is going to do the same thing to you!" Allie said. Parry fell to his knees, covering his ears with his hands.

"Lies! All that you are telling me, they are, they are, LIES!" Parry screamed out at the top of his lungs.

"Stop yelling at me! I hate it when people yell at me! Haven't your parents ever teach you not to yell like that? Especially to a girl!" Allie yelled, running off. Parry looked up just in time to see her run off. _'She has a point.'_ Said a feminist voice in his head.

"Shut up, will ya? And for another thing, why are you in my head again? I thought I got rid of you three years ago." Parry said out loud. _'You never got rid of me, I just have been sitting back in disappointment. What has happened to you? You would never act like that.' _"Well, things have changed, besides, I learned from dad." Parry then ran off after Allie.

"Joy! Joy, where are you?"Parry said, trying to find Allie. Allie thought she heard someone call her name. She was sitting against what was once part of a wall, placing her head against her knees, which were held up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. "Joy! Don't run off again." He said, running towards her. She didn't move a muscle. He walked over, and sat down beside her.

"Joy, I am sorry that I snapped, I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me." He looked at her. "Joy? Are you there?" She nodded. He smiled. He then placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in towards him. "Don't cry, please? I hated to see my mom cry, so I don't want to see you cry." Allie looked up at him, tears filled her Hazel eyes.

"Well, I should tell you that my name is Allie, not Joy. Joy is my middle name." Allie confessed.

"Allie? I like it. Now Allie, maybe I should ask you how you got here." He said.

"I told you, I was at home, then was brought in a cell, and then after a few events, bing-bata-boom, I'm walking through that portal."

"Allie, really, how did you get here?" He asked again. Allie stood up really fast.

"I told you! You don't believe me? You know what, I'm a power ranger, you are a power ranger. You are suppose to be a leader of the power rangers. Ha, some leader you are." Allie then walked away. He got up, and stared.

"Power rangers? They don't exist, they are made up, fairytales, make believe for little children." He said. Allie then walked back over to him. Face-to-face, poking him with her index finger in his chest.

"Power Rangers are real, where have you been all your life? To think, you were going to lead me, pffttt, you would be a crappy leader." Allie said, stepping back.

"Hey, okay, who are you to come and talk to me like that? You have no idea what I have been put through as a child. And I would make a frickin good leader." Parry said.

"Your opinion. Well if you just told me, then I would know, right?"

"You want to know? Well then, to start off, my dad is." Parry was saying, but he was caught off by gunshots. Allie jumped into his arms, he held her close to him. He looked around to figure out where the guns shots were coming from.

Ka-BOOM! Something just blew up. A giant mushroom, made from smoke and fire was seen in the sky. And over a hill stood a tall dark male, who had a white goatee and claw-like finger nails. In his hands was a blaster. He shot another blast from the gun, just feet away from Parry and Allie.

* * *

**_A/N-Hey you beautiful readers! ;) I typed a new chapter, just for you! I hope you guys all had an awesome Halloween. Okay, if you haven't noticed yet, I luv love too much! Hopeully that won't come bit me in the butt later. Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter._**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Fully Powered?

"Parry, my boy, that girl you are holding, she is a wanted criminal. She needs to be taken in. " Master Z said.

"Master Zlogonje, this girl, Allie, has said some things about you that I don't understand. Is it true that you are not the kind, selfless organism, I thought you were?" Parry asked.

"Don't listen to her, remember the last time you were with your father? She will hurt you just the same." Parry looked at Allie, then hide her behind him.

"Stay behind me." He told her. He then faced Master Z again. "I don't believe you, she says I am too a Power Ranger, even though I don't fully believe in them, I believe she is telling me the truth."

"You know what, you are going to regret this." Master Z held his blaster up at the two.

"No!" Allie yelled, pushing Parry aside.

"Allie what are you doing?" He asked her.  
"This." Allie held out a pink charm. "PINK MIRROR WORLD POWERING UP!" Her charm started to glow bright, and brighter and brighter. So bright that you couldn't see her. When the light dimmed down, there was a figure that was in a Pink and Gold outfit.

"No!" Screamed Master Z. Allie posed with her hands on her hips, head looking straight ahead.

"Pink Mirror World Ranger, Ready!" Allie yelled. "Mirror Sword!" A sword with a pink handle appeared in her hand. She then charged for Master Z. Parry watching Master Z get struck fast by a sword. Allie then turned around, resting the sword against her shoulder, while Master Z fell to the ground.

"Pink Power down." She crossed her arms, then flung them down. As she did so, her suit disappeared, and her pink uniform reappeared. She ran back to Parry.

"Whoa, Allie. I believe you." He said.

"That is great and all, but we better hurry up and get out of here. He is bound to get back up." She said, panting.

"Your right." He looked back to where Master Z was laying, but there wasn't anything there. He grabbed her hand, and started to pull her. "Allie, he isn't there anymore."

"What are you talking about? He is right ther." She looked, he was gone. "Oh no, we better hurry before he shuts down the portal." They ran back to where they started off at, hand-in-hand. But what they missed to see was two pairs of red eyes watching their every move, it stomach growled as it watched the two run off. When they arrived, the portal was gone.

"We are too late! Now how are we suppose to get back? The only way to do that is by having someone on the other side turn it back on, but there isn't anyone on the other side. Allie, are you evening listening to me?" He asked. Allie had a thinking look on her face. She then closed her eyes, and held her hands to her head. _'Oh brother, I think she is losing it.'_ Parry thought.

"Allie what are you doing?" He waved his hands in her face a few times. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I am trying to contact my friend, and you are distracting me." She then closed her eyes again.

* * *

Heather was sitting down, watching Val and Al's bodies. They were not fully there. In their hands were their charms. Quickly Valire's eyes jolted open.

"Welcome back. So, you want to train you special powers?" Heather asked as she got up. Valire just looked at her, then back at Al. He was silent, and made a little movement. _'Awww so cute!'_ She thought. Valire shrugged her shoulders and stood up too.

"So, like how do you want me to test them out?" Valire asked.

"Well, there is nobody anywhere near us, so just go and practice on that cardboard box." Heather said, pointing at a card box in the middle of the room.

"Okay." She walked over to the box, she held out her hand. Then a weird sound and waves came out of her hand and shot the box, flying it back.

"Dude! Your sound waves are like sweet!" Said a voice from behind. Startled they looked back to see Al, standing up. He walked over to her.

"You think so?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, but I have to say, this is better." He then walked over and bent the bars on the metal cage in half. "But that is not all." He then grabbed all the bent pieces and somehow made a flower out of them. He handed it to Valire. "Me lady, here is a flower." He said. She giggled while she took it.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said, she curtseyed. They both started cracking up. Heather just stood there, arms crossed over her chest, rolling her eyes.

"Come on guys, stop fooling around, you guys are going to get us caug." Heather was saying, but a voice in side her head interrupted her. Heather then closed her eyes and motioned the others to be silent. _'Heather, it's me, Allie, I'm trapped on a planet. The portal we went through is gone now, we need your help!'_ Allie said.

"Allie, who is this we?" Heather asked to Allie, but she also said it out loud so the others can hear. _'Parry, he is our red ranger. We were attacked by Master Z, but I morphed and he fell and when I looked back he was gone. So when we got to where the portal should be, it was gone. Could you help us?'_

"I'll contact Chism and have him teleport to you, but you need to make sure you two stick together over there, who knows what is on that planet. Oh and one more thing, keep your charm near you, Chism might want to try to get a hold of you." _'Got it. Allie, over and out.'_

"So, where's Allie?" Asked Valire.

"Well, that girl is adventurous, I can tell you that much, but she is also stupid. A kind, big hearted, stupid kid." Heather said, smiling.

"Well in the time I have known her, that pretty much sums it up." Chism said, teleporting right in front of Heather. "So where exactly is she?"

"She said she's with some guy named Parry, and they are trapped on a planet." Heather said.

"I'll go try and find her." With that, Chism teleported away again.

* * *

"Okay, one of my friends is going to try and get to us. Chism is his name. Heather said we need to stick together, so I might as well give you this, so you can harness the power inside of you to become a power ranger." Allie said, handing Parry a red charm from her pocket.

"Oh I know Chism. Yeah, funny story actually, you see, when I told Master Z about this planet, he was busy hurting Chism. I was shocked that he could be capable of doing such horror to something." Parry was saying. Allie was walking slowly back and forth, Parry's hand started to glow." Anyways, how does this work, I mean, like is there something I have to do in order to." Parry stooped talking. Allie stopped and looked back at him, just in time to run over to him and catch his falling body.

"Does that answer your question?" Allie giggled. She dragged him over to what was left of a bench, and laid him down. She then sat down where his feet were, thinking. "You know, I haven't had someone who I can trust to tell anything. I know Mariah is my best friend in the whole wide world, but you see, she won't understand. I mean, like all my life, I have grown up watching power rangers on TV, wanting to be one. I even dressed up as one of the pink rangers and wore the costume for days, not wanting to take it off." She looked at him and smiled.

"I know you are not able to hear a word I say, but it still feels good to tell others what is weighing me down. Now that I'm a power ranger, I don't think I can do it. I mean like, risking my life every single day for the safety of others, that is a big responsibility. I don't think I'm going to be good at being a Power Ranger, but I know that as long as I do my best, that's all that counts." She got up, and started to practice phasing by walking into walls. "You know," she said as she went through another wall, "this would have been helpful when I was younger. I was racing my friend up the stairs to one of our classes, then I ran into the stair case, and my head hurt really bad. I had a big red mark in the middle of my head." She slightly laughed.

"Yeah, I have a very weird childhood. Well if there was anyone that came by, I don't have to tell them that I'm talking to myself like I normally am, cause I'm talking to you, that counts right? Of course, I mean like since my words are directly at you and all. Oh yeah, this reminds me of this hilarious story. Okay, when my family and I were at my Ouma and Oupa's house, their Pomeranian was in the living room and she." But Allie was interrupted when she heard a loud growl. She slowly turned around, and gasped.

* * *

_**A/N-Hey! One Direction's new album **_**Take Me Home**_** came out and I downloaded it on my fire! Anyways, here in the U.S. Power Rangers Samurai is coming close to an end. =( BUT! Megaforce is going to happen next year, AND the MEGABATTLE OF ALL THE PAST RANGERS IS GOING TO HAPPEN! (Even though it happened in the Pirate like rangers in Sentai. But it doesn't matter, CAUSE WE GET AN AWESOME BATTLE OF ALL OUR FAVE. RANGERS!) But I still can't wait! =D**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Together, Well Kind Of.

In the room, stood Heather, Valire, and Al. They were discussing how they can all get out of the ship, alive. Al and Valire kept glancing at each other every now and then, Heather noticed that, and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"You know, Al." Heather said, walking over to him. "I like saying Alejandro better than Al." She then started to feel his biceps. "Do you work out or something?" He lifted an eyebrow and looked at Valire, she looked away, disgusted.

"Well, yeah. I was a model, but I quite. I decided I didn't want to be prancing around like a ballerina on the cat walk." He lightly shifted his arm out of her hands and walked over to Valire. Heather then pouted, crossed her arms, and walked over to the other side of the room.

"So, how long do you think it will take Chism to find Allie and Parry?" Valire asked him.

"I don't know, but can't we leave here and try to figure out how we can escape and go back to Earth?" He whispered back. She looked at him. "I know you are not from Earth, but it seems safer if you come with us." She nodded.

* * *

Allie got thrown against the remains of another building. She struggled when she tried to stand up. She looked up to see it right above her, a beast with sharp teeth, claws, and tons of random colored fur. It was really, REALLY, huge. She tried to fight it off, but then it scratched her on her arm, she yelped in pain. She then decided to morph. After morphing she called forth her sword, and tried to cut it. But the sword had no effect on it. It just roared.

"Maybe that was a bad idea." She said out loud. _'I need to lure it away from Parry. Hopefully he will be up soon, so then he can help me.'_ She thought as she ran off, the beast following. She hid, hoping it wouldn't be able to find her. It stood there, and sniffed around, then it jerked it's head in the direction of where she was hiding. But when it started to walked towards her, it got hit.

"Hey! I think she said no, to going out with you." Said a voice coming from someone in red spandex.

"Parry!" She yelled as she ran over to him. They both had their swords out. "Ready?" She asked him. He nodded. They charged and attacked. This way, and that way. It was all a blurry sight of metal hitting the furry beast. After tons of hits, it fell to the ground, and didn't move. Allie unmorphed and walked over to it.

"Is it dead?" Asked Allie. Parry then unmorphed too and walked beside her.

"I think so," He said, putting an arm around her shoulder." But let's get out of here, just to be on the safe side." They started to walk off, when they heard a noise. They looked back and saw gravel moving towards the body.

"I think we should hurry and get out of here!" Allie said. They both then ran off, leaving the body, which is now surrounded by gravel, behind.

"I think we are safe now." Parry said, breathing hard, like Allie was.

"Yeah, is it hot here, or is it just me?" Allie asked. Parry jerked his head towards her, he was confused.

"Allie, you don't look to good. Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded slightly, and then started to sway back and forth, until she completely fell over. "Allie!" Parry yelled as he quickly caught her. He picked her up, and carried her bridal style over to a smooth surface. He placed her down gently, and laid down beside her. He looked at her and chuckle.

"Allie, I promise to be the best red ranger I can possibly be. I will start by finding you something to cool you down, you are burning up" He said, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, and got up to find the something.

* * *

"Okay, hopefully this is the right place." Chism said. He looked around, all he saw was green. Green grass, green trees, green vines. "It looks like a jungle." He began to walk around, he ended coming up to a clearing. At the clearing a bright blue stream. He followed it, and it lead him to a little hut. He knocked on the hut.

"Come in." Said a female's voice. He went in and saw an old, tan lady sitting on a mat. "Here," she patted the matt beside her. "Sit down. Want something to eat?" He shook his head no. "Not much a talker I see. Well, that doesn't matter, I'll do the talking. Well, Chism, I think you are close to finding your friend, but she is not on this planet."

"Wait, how?" He asked. She smiled.

"Got a few words out of ya'. Well, let's just say, I know and see all. But let's talk about you. So you have tried to break away from Heather, and that ended up in a big fight, but I don't blame you. She is stubborn, that is true. But everyone is different."

"What does this have to do with finding Allie and Parry?" He asked.

"It doesn't, I thought you would like to know that. Allie, yes, I see trouble with that one. She is destined for greater things. But right now, I sense that she is in trouble. You must find her soon, before it is too late."

"How? Do I just keep teleporting around the planets till I find them?" He asked, looking at the ground.

"That, you already know, you just have to realize it." She said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked, looking back up, but to find out that she is gone. "Hello? Hello? Ugh, now how am I suppose to find them?" He put his head into his hands.

_'Everyone has trusted me with finding Allie and Parry, but if I fail, then they might get hurt. I doubt I can even reach Heather out here and even if I can, how is that going to help me? I am a ranger, rangers never give up. We morph, kick butt, and take names...Wait, I am an idiot!' _He grabbed out his charm from his pocket and placed it on his wrist. It became a morpher, and he pressed a few buttons and started speaking.

* * *

Parry found a small stream, that barely had any water in it. He ripped a small piece of his uniform and got it wet, and ran back to place it on Allie's forehead. When he got it on just the way he wanted it, he heard a voice.

"_Allie, Allie, come in, can you hear me?_" It was coming from a pocket on her uniform. He reached in it and got her charm out.

"Um...Hello magical voice." He said.

"_Hello? It's Chism. Allie, why do you sound like a guy?_" Came Chism's voice from her charm.

"Cause, it is Parry. Have you been able to come get us?"

"_Oh Parry, well that's why I communicated Allie, now could you please put her on?_" Chism asked.

"I would if I could, but she like passed out. So I guess I can help."

"Oh, well I need to know what you can see on the planet." Parry looked around.

"Well, there is tons of rubble of where buildings and stuff like that have been. It is very dusty, and I don't see any nature like objects."

"Good, I will try to see if I see any of that when I am teleporting from planet to planet. So if I find one that matches your description, I will call back."

"Got it."

"One other thing."

"Yes?"  
"Take good care of Allie, and I will be there ASAP." Chism said as the charm went silent.

"I always will." He said out loud, and went back to taking care of Allie.

* * *

Chism then put his charm away and teleported. Once he teleported he saw rain, pouring down. Then lightning struck right beside him, forcing him to fall down. _'Pretty sure this is NOT the place.'_ He thought as he teleported away. This time, he teleported, and landed on something warm and fuzzy. He got up, and looked around. _'Why is the ground moving, when I am not?'_ He crawled and looked down. He saw pairs of little stubby feet. He looked over and realized that he was on something that was walking. _'This better not be a caterpillar.'_ He sneezed. _'I, _**(sneeze,) **_am, _**(sneeze,)**_allergic to them.' _He stood up, tried to gain his balance and jumped off, landing hard on the ground. _'Let's try this again.'_ He teleported again this time, landing on his feet in a pile of rubble.

"Hello? Parry! I think I found the right place!" He yelled out. No answer. He pulled out his charm and placed it on his wrist again.

"Parry."

"_Chism, is everything okay?_" Parry said.

"Yeah, I think I might off teleported on the planet you guys are on."

"_Where are you? Like describe something that stands out._" Parry suggested.

"Um, well there looks like there is s dried out stream. Does that ring a bell?"

"_Yeah, actually it does. I was over there earlier. Stay there, we will come to you._"

"Got it." Chism sat down and waited. In like fifteen minutes he saw Parry carrying Allie, bridal style, towards him.

"Here we are. Now, how are you going to teleport us out of here?" Parry asked.

"Well I just figured you guys would hold on, and I would teleport us out. But now that Allie is like that, I'm not sure if it would still work."

"Well, I can hold Allie and you can place your hands on my back, and try it that way?" Chism shrugged his shoulders.

"It is worth a shot." He placed his hands on Parry's back like he suggested, closed his eyes, and tried to teleport them out of there.

"Chism! Wait, what's wrong with Allie?" He heard a familiar voice say. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the room with Heather and the others.

"Ask the doctor." He said, motioning over towards Parry, who still had Allie in his arms, but was now crowded by Valire and Al.

"I don't know for sure, she just like passed out after we ran from the dead body of this creature we killed." He said.

"Tell us everything." Valire said.

"Fine." He told them about battling Master Z, up to the point when Chism came and got them out of there.

"Whoa. I guess you must be tired now huh?" Al asked.

"Sleep actually sounds good, but we should be trying to find a way off of here, without having Chism teleport us all off, that seems to wear him down. Teleporting more than just him I mean."

"It does." Chism said softly, he then walked away and laid down. Heather got up and went to him, sat down and they chatted.

"So then what power do you have?" Valire asked Parry.

"I don't really know. What about you guys?"

"Well I have super strength and Valire here, can shoot out sound waves!" Al said.

"Sweet. What about the others?"

"Well you already know that Chism teleports, Heather over there has telepathy." Valire said.

"And Allie?" Parry asked.

"She phases. Meaning, she can go through any solid object." Al said.

"Wow. I hope I have sweet powers like you guys." Parry said. He yawned and laid Allie down, and fell asleep beside her. Valire and Al exchanged smiles and walked away to the other side of the room.

* * *

_**A/N- I hope you guys had an awesome Thanksgiving, even though it was like nine days ago. Lol. Anyways here's another chapter. It took me a while cause I didn't know how to place it all together, but I think it turned out great.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 FREEDOM!:

_**"Allie, you returned!" Said a guy with short brown hair who was wearing a blue shirt with sharks on it. He then ran up to the pink ranger standing by him. The ranger back flipped over him and landed on her feet. He looked back. "Allie, aren't you happy to see us?"**_

_** "Jacob, that isn't Allie." Said the other guy who had red hair. Jacob looked back at the red head. **_

_** "Roy, of course it is Allie, SHES PINK!" Jacob screamed. Roy walked over to Jacob, gripping his shoulders.**_

_** "DUDE GET A FREAKIN GRIP! THAT CLEARLY ISN'T ALLIE, IF IT WAS HER, THEN WHY WOULD SHE BE TRYING TO HURT US?" Roy yelled back.**_

Parry jerked up from his sleep and looked around. _'Right, I'm in here with my team.'_

"Dude, are you alright?" He heard Al ask. He turned his head to be facing in the direction that he heard Al.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. What time is it?" He asked yawning.

"I don't know." Al chuckled.

"Well I'm going back to sleep." Parry said. He pretended to go back to sleep, and in no time did he hear Al snoring. _'That seems almost to real to be a dream. I wonder if...no. Seeing the future isn't real, then again I thought Power Rangers weren't real until just a little bit ago. Could that be my power? Seeing the future? I should probably just keep it to myself for now, since I am still not sure. But if I was seeing the future, then could that possibly be the same Allie right beside me? Only time can tell I guess.'_ With that long thought finished, Parry finally went back to sleep.

"So when they get up, it is time for Operation Deportation?" Al asked. Parry woke up and walked to where the group was.

"Operation Deportation? Okay I defiantly missed something." He said.

"Operation Deportation is the name of the plan we are using to get out of here, duh." Heather said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. So who are we waiting on?" He asked, not wanting to get on Heather's bad side.

"Well Sherlock, we are waiting for Chism and Allie to come back from scouting." She said, with a hint of announce in her tone.

"Oh. Wait, Allie is better?" He asked. Heather rolled her eyes.

"If you wouldn't spend all this time on your hands sleeping you would know-" Heather was saying before Valire caught her off.

"Allie woke up sometime last night, I found her wandering around. When I asked her how she was better, she said, and I quote, 'I don't really know. But I somehow feel like it has something to do with this feeling I felt. But I'm sure I was probably just really tired or something like that.'" She said. Before he could reply, Chism poofed into the room and Allie came in through the wall.

"Well I see sleeping Beauty is finally up." She said smiling. "Okay, there are no guards around, since they just passed, so that gives us about five minutes to get out of here and into the loading dock so we can hijack the ship and go back to Earth."

"I'm going to Earth? Not KO-35?" Asked a very confused Valire.

"Yeah, sorry. But this way we can all be together and not worry about getting kidnapped again. But we will figure out any other details once we get out of here." Allie answered.

"Okay, remember your groups, and be safe, which means no funny business." Chism said looking at Allie, Al and Parry. Heather and Valire held either side of his arms and disappeared. While Al and Parry walked up to Allie and with her in the middle, clinked arms and went through the wall.

* * *

Allie and the guys went around another corner, arms still in link in case she needs to go through something quickly. Marching. There was marching up ahead. Allie stopped and pull the guys over to the wall. Looking around, she stuck just her head in the wall to see what was on the other side of the wall.

"Hold on, going through." She said. Before she could get any comments from the guys, she backed up and ran into the wall.

* * *

"How long till they get here?" Heather asked Chism. Chism teleported him and the girls to the hanger so they can get in an escape pod and leave Z's base place.

"Well maybe they had to change routes cause of unexpected changes?" Valire reasoned. Heather rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and sat down on one of the ammo boxes that was sitting in the hanger.

"Or maybe they got caught and are telling our plan at this moment and then what? We get captured again. I knew we shouldn't trust that, that, that child with one of the important jobs." Heather said back.

"What is your problem? You act like the world revolves around you and everyone else are just in the way, dust in the wind." Valire said before she got up and went on the other side of the hanger.

"It's like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, miss cranky. Chism, why didn't you defend me?" Heather asked, giving puppy dog eyes. Chism looked up from his hands, and gave her a confused look.

"Well I can't wait to get back home so I can be far away, far away from YOU!" He said as he too walked away.

"Well, seems like everyone has woken up on the wrong side of the bed." Heather said to herself, while admiring her nails. Fifteen minutes go by and the other half of the team has not shown up yet. Valire is pacing back and forth, Chism looks like he is either staring out into space or is thinking, and Heather is sitting back, relaxing without a worry in the world.

"Something has happen, I know it. Where could he-I mean they be? Get a hold of yourself Val, you are talking out loud to yourself and if anyone was paying attention would be giving you weird stares. Oh god, what if they got recaptured, or maybe got stuck in the middle of a wall while Allie was phasing, or, or maybe-" Valire was saying while she paced.

"Or, or maybe," Heather said in a mocking tone." Valire should shut up!"

"Seriously! What is your problem?" Valire asked.

"You asked that already, remember. Maybe if you were from Earth, you would have intelligence." Heather said. Valire's eyes went wide as she lunged herself at Heather. Heather noticed that and quickly, but not quietly jumped to the side, landing in a random bucket that is used to clean the hanger. Valire saw that and started laughing.

"Guys!" Someone yelled. All three of them snapped their heads over towards the noise and saw three figures, dressed in janitor uniforms, standing side by side. Al had a broom, Parry had a mop, and Allie had a balloon blob, all in their hands. Heather tried standing up and walking to them, but it was kind of hard to do considering she was stuck with her bum in a bucket.

"Where have all of you been? They were going to leave without you before I said that we should wait till you get ba-" Heather was saying before she fell back down.

"What happened to her?" Parry asked. Valire snickered, while the others looked confused and Heather pouted.

"Oh nothing. But seriously, where were you guys?" Valire asked.

"It's a long story. Maybe when we get out of here we'll tell ya'll." Allie said.

"Yeah, wait, where's Chism?" Asked Al. They all looked around, no sign of Chism.

"He was just here. I swear. But then again, he wasn't really-"

"Um, sorry to interrupt." Came a quiet voice. Chism walked over to them.

"Where were you?" Heather asked.

"Is that like your new favorite question or something?" Parry asked.

"Shut it." She replied back.

"I was starting up our escape ship." Chism was saying, everyone was nodding for some reason. "But I think it is best if we all get on it and leave, now." There were footsteps heard from behind the many doors.

"Let's hurry then!" Parry said.

"Oamf!"

"What was that?" Valire asked.

"Whatever it was, I'll protect you." Al said, getting in front of Valire and standing in a kungfu pose.

"It was just me. Remember? Bucket got stuck, need to get it off." Heather said, walking towards them, bucket less.

"I thought we were leaving her." Parry whispered-yelled to Allie, which caused her to giggle. They all followed Chism to a tiny ship. He motioned for them to get on, in which they do.

"Well, this is-" Allie was saying.

"Small? Non-private? Needs redecorating?" Heather cut her off.

"I was going to say cozyish. But I think you forgot FOODLESS!" She yelled.

"And I think you forgot that I need my ears." Heather said. She sat down on one of the small stools that were nailed into the floor. Everyone sat down too except Chism who went to the captain's seat.

"Buckle up." He said. Everyone did, and he pressed a few buttons, open the air hatch, and flew out of the base on the yellowish planet.

"Wait, would they of noticed if one of their ships is gone and that we opened that hatch thingy?" Allie asked.

"Pfffttt. Him? Notice that? Probably not." Heather said.

"Okay?" Allie said, but it came out more like a question.

* * *

"I can't believe you let them escape!" Z yelled angrily at Lillin and John.

"Master, how can you be so sure that they have indeed escaped?" Asked John.

"Hmmm, I don't know, do you see them anywhere?"

"Well, no sir."

"Did I give the orders to open the loading docks doors?"

"No."

"You'd be a fool to think they are still here." He said, turning away from them and walking towards a big window that shows the sky. He sees their ship leave and raises a fist in the air.

"I will get you back precious, mark my words. I will get you back. I don't know when, but I will." He yelled angrily.

* * *

**_A/N- Ello my lovlies!(British sounding much? LUV accents, especially British!) I've been kidnapped since November, that's why I haven't posted in like FOREVER! Note to self- Never trust another website when they offer you candy, while they are driving a bit white van. Yes, I got addicted to Wattpad, Its not my fault that it can have One Direction stories...so yeah I need to get back in the mode. OMC!(Oh My Carrots!) The lil baby Hazza is gonna be 19 Friday! *0* Seems like just a few days ago DJ Malik turned 20 and even more days before that Tommo turned 21! Awww they are growing up! Anyways, I procrastinate a lot, yes, the chapter's title is Freedom! As in it took me eighteen freakning chapters to make them finally escape there! Some people I know, that are awesome at writing ~Looks around room~ could have made them leave in like more than ten chapters ago. Anyways long authors note, that relaly is useless cause I'm just talking jibberish, haojrdsaofj, see? Jibberish. Anyways, BYEZ! (And help make it snow! I LOVE the snow!)_**


End file.
